A Bad Touch Trio Adventure! - Russia's wedding!
by TheNerdling
Summary: Belarus has finally gotten Russia to get married to her! Of course EVERYONE is invited, who would the Bad Touch Trio be to not stir some trouble? Nothing too severe, just some fangirl-ing and swearing
1. Chapter 1

**I have a horrible habit of flipping between the names of the country by country name and human name. So forgive me for my insanity.**

France looked through his mail, bill from here, payment from there, invitation from Ivan (Russia), more bills, wait, AN INVITATION FROM RUSSIA? "What on..." France mumbled to himself as he took a better look at the letter; it was an actual invite to his wedding! His wedding to Belarus! "Huh, so she finally got the poor bastard; I should call everyone and see who isn't invited so I can shove it in their faces!" Francis yelled way to cheerfully. He called every country he could think of (he managed to call poor Alfred twice, who assured France that he was indeed going). When all was said and done France realized that EVERYONE was going to this wedding, whether they were still on the map or not (Even Germania was going). He made another phone call and put it into a three-way call the words he heard when they both answered were, and I quote: "Kesesese, what is it that you think you need enough to call his Grand Master Awesome-ness?", and "I told you I would pay for the tomatoes next week!". It was shaping up to be a very interesting weekend...


	2. Chapter 2

"So it is agreed then?" Prussia asked, stroking Gilbird's head; "Yes, three rooms, three wonderful pairs to fill them" France offered in a very amused tone, two poor sets of fools and some other couple France and Spain had decided on. This weekend was going to be awesome as Prussia himself; "And I've got the rest of the nights "accidents" all lined up, now all we have to do is look spiffy enough to get in" Spain added. Gilbert adjusted his phone to his other ear.

Spiffy, right, Prussia could do better than spiffy, that much was for sure. The rest of the week passed by in a blur and it was finally time to go to the black-tie event of the season.

He met his two cohorts at the front door "Have you got the frogs?" France asked, "Got the feathers and rope?" Prussia asked back in response. They nodded to each other, Spain jerked his head to the side as the next vehicle slide up and the Nordics all stepped out; once they had all passed France whispered "Are you sure there isn't time for even just one of them?". Prussia did a mini-face palm and Spain rolled his eyes and said "No".

Almost everyone was already there, America to Sealand, and so it began.

France got drunk (he usually did at events like these) and provided a grand distraction while Spain started setting everything up; the happy couple had yet to arrive, the ceremony itself wasn't for a few hours, Russia would get hitched to Belarus and then everybody would go back to their respective countries. First water, then, feathers, then lights, and finally the three reserved rooms for the lovely couples chosen by the ever so lovely Bad Touch Trio.

First, water: Germany had just went to go get a drink (he had been standing by China and drunk France arguing for two hours, Ludwig needed a brew), he was about to pour his own drink when the "bartender"(because one does not simply recognize Prussia in a mustache) . Prussia abruptly threw a bucket of water at Ludi with an unapologetic "Whoops"and while Germany was distracted Prussia removed his mustache.

"Ah! Ludwig! You are all wet, come on, let's go get you cleaned up!" Prussia suggested, pushing Germany towards the first suite, "And now you just go in... here!" Prussia said, pushing Germany into the small room with (North) Italy. Once the lovely couple was completely in their room Prussia slammed and locked the door, leaning against it for good measure.

"Mission accomplished" Prussia said, his job was done, now Germany could have some time for he and Italy (point to the GerIta fanigrls!). He could hear the chorus of frogs in the main wedding hall, the panic of people covered in slime and feathers. He smiled.

"Now in you damn British man!" France screamed as Arthur got pushed into the same room two doors down as Alfred (who had been tempted in by hamburgers). "That is the LAST time I take care of those two!" France declared indignantly.

As soon as Spain was done with his elaborate pranks he settled into the same hall as France and Prussia "So, you two never did tell me, who is the last room for?" Prussia asked, Gilbird settling down happily on his head. Spain and France looked at each other and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"That would be..." Spain stared out

"YOU" He and France said at the same time, pushing Gilbert into a very cramped room with a rather peeved Austria.

"Ahh, such a good day, love is in the air." France said, sitting on the floor, a smug smirk resting on his lips. "As is a bit of chaos, always good. I haven't seen such odd couples so happy since Isabella and I, but that was ages ago..." Spain said, also sitting down; "Or me and my Joan" France offered. If you knew either country well, you would know they never spoke about Queen Isabella or Joan of Arc aloud, but it was a special day, and with lovers walking everywhere (except the ones in their rooms, they couldn't walk anywhere) a person couldn't help but want to romanticize.

The whole event was made a true fiasco when Russia ditched Belarus at the alter and instead ran away to areas "unknown" (South Canada, you're welcome Belarus).

Happily ever after right? Another good day with the Bad Touch Trio!

**Thanks guys! If you want me to do another BBT adventure say so! Until then, stay awesome and PASTAAAA!**


End file.
